


Poor Timing

by CheshireCaine



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tim Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said I had to finish patrol before carrying out any personal errands," Jason replied, smugness seeping into his voice. "If you'd let me tell you earlier, you'd be asleep right now. This is really your own fault, baby bird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> 21 Feb - 17 May 2015, I completely forgot I hadn't submitted it.
> 
> The reason I actually didn't submit it before is that a couple months back, when I finished it; I remember reading this Tumblr post where someone said (I'm paraphrasing to suit my needs) that if your characters need to kiss for you to show romance, it's not good enough. Technically speaking, that doesn't really apply since this is more of a pre-relationship story, but that threw me off and I kept changing the ending.
> 
> It wasn't till the other day that, after finding the story again, I thought: to heck with that!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yeah, it took about 10 days before I uploaded it on Tumblr and a grand total of *two weeks* before I remembered to post it here. Forgive me, dear readers.**

Knuckles rapped on the door three times—

"Baby bird, baby bird."

—Followed by a succession of quick knocks, and of course—

"Tim. Oi, Timbo."

The pillow wrapped around his head couldn't keep out the whispers outside his door, which were growing ever louder.

"Tim. Replacement. Wake up."

Tim rolled from side to side a couple of times, trying to return to that peace he could only ever have while unconscious. He had only gotten the night off because Alfred had given in and cleared Bruce for full-time duty, after his long overdue return.

Tim slid off the side of the bed and landed in a puddle atop the fallen blankets. He clawed himself up into a seated position, after which, he wrenched his body off the floor and stumbled into the living room.

"Tim. T-Tim. Timothy Dra–!"

Tim opened the door before the knocking could continue.

"Jason, it's four in the morning," he said, pawing at his tired eyes with lax hands. "What was so important that you had to come twice to tell me?"

"The nineteenth of July," answered Jason, obvious wonder flooding his voice. "It's your birthday."

"Is that what you were trying to tell me four hours ago?"

"You said I had to finish patrol before carrying out any personal errands," Jason replied, smugness seeping into his voice. "If you'd let me tell you earlier, you'd be asleep right now. This is really your own fault, baby bird."

And with that, Tim lost any propensity to ride out Jason's bullshit.

"I said that to get you to go away, so I could enjoy my day off. My only day off, Jason."

Jason winced as he registered what he had done. "But, but I only wanted to be the first to tell you."

"The first?" Tim responded, an eyebrow twitching to disbelief.

"To tell you 'happy birthday'. That's why I came at midnight."

"That's why you–?"

"I almost forgot."

Jason dug through the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled out a USB. "Happy Birthday, Replacement. Here's the intel you wanted on that mob case you're working."

Jason pulled Tim's hand from his side and dropped the memory stick into his open palm. "I've got dates for meet-ups, names, locations and a paper trail solid enough to put these guys in prison a few lifetimes over."

"Jason, I've been looking for the evidence to put these guys away for weeks," Tim replied, finally able to respond.

Jason scratched at the back of his neck, realising his good intentions may not have been taken as well as he had expected. "Yeah, I thought you'd appreciate the, uh, effort."

"Appreciate it?" Tim sounded hysteric.

Jason flinched, preparing for a rant.

"I more than appreciate it. I love it!"

Jason blinked. "You, do?"

"Do you realise how much sleep I've lost over the years because crime families decide to act smart?"

"I'm guessing . . . a lot," Jason's voice wavered during his reply.

"A goddamned lot!"

Tim clutched the drive close to his chest. "Jason, I could just--"

Jason got a pretty good idea of what Tim could just do when he pulled Jason towards him and smacked a wet kiss to his lips.

"Jason," Tim stretched the name with tangible reverence, then seemed overwhelmed again.

So he planted a kiss on Jason's mouth again. "Oh, thank you. Thank. You."

Tim clasped both of Jason's hands between his own. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast? It's the least I could do."

Jason floundered for words and responded with a squeaky: "Sure?"

"Great!"

Tim dragged him inside and slammed the door shut, pulled Jason onto the sofa and skipped into the kitchen.

"How'd you feel about eggs and bacon?" Tim yelled, already hunting for supplies.

Jason yelled back an affirmative; the blush still vivid on his cheeks.


End file.
